


911, what's your emergency?

by ggirlgem



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggirlgem/pseuds/ggirlgem
Summary: A short story about a 911 call~---------Just testing out using Ao3 using a short fic





	911, what's your emergency?

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not my best work, but I want to start trying to write everyday.

> Call started <

> 911, what’s your emergency?

> I’m at 521 Amber Street in Palmdale. The bank. Send all your available squad cars please. He’s going to do it and there’s nothing you can do to stop him.

> Ma’am, who is he and what is he about to do?

> Lord Revolution... He was hired to kill my wife, Kristy Mangrove, and I to create a public scandal and to cover it up as a robbery gone wrong. Pl- please catch him. Don’t let him get away.

> Kristy Mangrove the politician?

> Yes. Just send the ambulance. He won’t stop until we’re both dead. Kristy isn’t here, but he doesn’t know that… He’s here. **BANG!** EVERYONE ON THE GROUND. You record these calls right?

> We do, but-

> Send this to the FBI for me then. Tell my wife I love her. I KNOW YOU’RE THERE, KRISTY. SHOW YOURSELF OR I’LL KILL THIS MAN. Tell her that everything will be ok and that she changed my life. Tell Jackie that she will make it, that she-. I’ll see her soon. Coleson…. If you’re even able to find my son, tell him he’ll be more than just Lord Revolution’s assistant. I’M HERE LOR- **beep beep**

> Hello? Ma’am?

> Call ended <


End file.
